


A special moment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very true indeed!
Relationships: Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter)
Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083098





	A special moment

Our story starts in St Mungo's. After a birth with complications, Winky and her husband Dobby are finally able to hold their tiny newborn daughter.

Winky quietly said, "She's so beautiful, I don't want to ever take my eyes off her for a second."

Dobby smiled. "She is rather beautiful, but you will need to sleep some time; my dear."

Winky laughed. "I know. I'm sure with this little one, we'll be wishing we can get more sleep very soon."

Dobby beamed, "I don't doubt it."

Winky replied, "She has your eyes."

Dobby added, "But your smile, look."

Winky grinned. "What a wonderful sight that is when we've both been so worried about her."


End file.
